Collision Course
Collision Course is the first collaborative EP, and the fifth video album, which is by American rapper Jay-Z and American rock band Linkin Park. The EP was released on November 30, 2004, under Warner Bros., Machine Shop, Roc-A-Fella Records, and Def Jam Records. History The EP contains a CD with a DVD for this album. The CD contains 6 tracks, full of mash-ups from Jay-Z and from Linkin Park. Meanwhile, the EP has a DVD that contains a documentary on how they made the EP, and with a live performance (while performing the 6 tracks off of the EP). The DVD also contains the "Special Features" menu, such as the "MTV Ultimate Mash-Ups" that's originally aired on November 2004 with "It's Goin' Down" by Linkin Park, without Jay-Z, and tracks 1, 3, 4, and 6 off of the EP. Finally, the DVD also contains a "Photo Gallery" section on the "Special Features" menu, and it contains a 5.1 Surround Sound. It is the second EP ever (after Alice in Chains' Jar of Flies in 1994) to top the Billboard 200, going on to sell over 300,000 copies in its first week. Performances The once-in-a-lifetime performance by Jay-Z and Linkin Park got filmed for the DVD at the Roxy Theater in West Hollywood, California on July 18, 2004. The first 3 tracks on the EP was played by Linkin Park and Jay-Z at the Live 8 concert for the fan club special edition EP, LP Underground 5. The next time the Collision Course songs were played was from New York City at the arena of Madison Square Garden in 2008, only "Numb/Encore" and "Jigga What/Faint" were performed. "Jigga What/Faint" has a new outro which was the same outro Linkin Park been using for their 2007 shows outro for "Faint". On "Numb/Encore", the band abbreviated the song up to the part where Chester sings his part, they stop then went into Jigga What/Faint. The other mashup song "Jigga What/Faint" was performed by Jay and LP with a same outro LP been using in 2007 as "Faint" Extended Outro, before the band began to play their hit single "Bleed It Out" from their third studio album release Minutes to Midnight in 2008 from the band's second live album/DVD Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes. On the DVD of Collision Course, part of the "Don't Stay" intro can be seen as the encore is started, evidence of this can be seen as it showing Rob hitting the tops while Mr. Hahn was scratching over the intro then Mike and Chester came out. Censorship The whole extended play contains profanity, leaving out the language uncensored and the Parental Advisory sticker on the album. The other version of this EP is clean, removing little or some profanity on all tracks, leaving out the words "bitch", "ass", and "hoe" uncensored and without the Parental Advisory sticker. The song "Izzo/In the End" is left the way it was before for the two versions of the EP, leaving the word "bitch" uncensored. Track Listing Enhanced content on the CD #"Links to Bonus Content" #"Photos" DVD track list #Intro #In the Studio #Jay-Z Arrives #Rehearsal #Sound Check #Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You (Live) #Big Pimpin'/Papercut (Live) #Jigga What/Faint (Live) #Numb/Encore (Live) #Izzo/In the End (Live) #Points of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer (Live) #End Credits Special Features: #''MTV Ultimate Mash-Ups'' #*It's Goin' Down #*Dirt Off You Shoulder/Lying From You #*Jigga What/Faint #*Numb/Encore #*Points of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer #"Photo Gallery" #"5.1 Surround Sound" Original Show Linkin Park actually played a small set before going into the Collision Course songs. The Collision Course songs were all performed again, due to MTV messing up on lighting, so the band and Jay-Z came out and did the Collison Course songs again. The encore piece was put on the DVD. "Original Setlist" #Don't Stay (2004 Intro) #Somewhere I Belong (2004 Intro) #Hip Hop Medley (Step Up/Nobody's Listening/It's Goin' Down) #Breaking the Habit (Piano Intro) #From the Inside (Ext. Intro) #Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You #Big Pimpin'/Papercut #Jigga What/Faint #Numb/Encore #Izzo/In the End #Points of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer (Ext. Bridge) Encore #Dirt Off Your Shoulder/Lying from You #Big Pimpin'/Papercut #Jigga What/Faint #Numb/Encore #Izzo/In the End #Points of Authority/99 Problems/One Step Closer (Ext. Bridge) Category:Jay-Z Discography Category:Linkin Park Discography